xilamfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Goofs
Space Goofs (France/Quebec title: Les Zinzins de l'espace, UK title: Home to Rent, international title: Stupid Invaders) is a French/American animated series produced by Gaumont Multimedia, and Xilam for France 3 that first aired in 1997. Series Debuts It also debuted at the same year in Germany on ProSieben. It also aired, in Quebec, on Télétoon. In the UK, the 1st season premiered on Channel 4 under the name Home to Rent and the 2nd season premiered under its original moniker on Nicktoons UK on 5 November 2005 at 9:30am. It also aired as part of the Fox Kids lineup on Fox, and Nickelodeon in the United States. The series also served as the basis of an adventure game titled Stupid Invaders. Theme song The main theme song for this show is "Monster Men" by Iggy Pop. Plot Five extra-terrestrials from the planet Zigma B, Candy, Etno, Gorgious, Stereo and Bud go on a picnic together in space. However, their spaceship crashes into an asteroid, and they fall to planet Earth. They realize that if any human finds out that they're aliens, they could be experimented on, so they take shelter in a house for rent. The aliens have two goals: Return to their home planet, Zigma-B, and chase anybody away who tries to establish themselves in the house. Characters *'Candy Caramella': Small and green with a wrinkled forehead and wearing a polka-dotted apron. Candy is the uptight neat-freak, tom-girl, and leader of the group. He gets in touch with his feminine side by sometimes disguising himself as a woman. In the Latin American version aired on Jetix, Candy's gender is female. Candy's voice was done by Charlie Adler. *'Etno Polino': Short and purple with red lips and a big nose, Etno is the brains of the group. A scientific genius, he creates all sort of machines. In the original French version, he speaks with an English accent. Etno's voice was done by Maurice LaMarche. By coincidence, LaMarche was also the voice behind the character of "The Brain" from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs. *'Bud Budiovitch': Tall and orange with three strands of hair, a long neck and big bloodshot eyes, Bud is lazy and naive. He acts as the teenager of the group which makes him somewhat adolescent. He is a television addict and spends most of the time sitting in front of it and drinking soft drinks. Like Etno, Bud is always the last one to panic in a situation. He always comes up with the best solution but most of the time no one will listen to him. Bud's voice was done by Jeff Bennett in Season 1, and Louis Garneau in Season 2. *'Gorgious Klatoo': Fat and blue with a heavy chin and a protruding tooth, Gorgious is the grumpy and brutal one. He is very greedy and his hobby consists of bullying the others and eating. Gorgious' voice was done by Danny Mann and by Michael Sicoly in Season 1. His last name is likely a reference to Klaatu. *'Stereo Monovici': Two-headed and red, Stereo acts as two people since each head has its own mind. "He" is pretty much the bookworm of the group, yet wastes his intelligence on the most useless information often. He often argues with himself. Stereo was removed from season two of the show because several viewers and even Xilam Studios described him as "a very weak character" except for the only two episodes, UFO and Other World Champs. Both heads are voiced by Jeff Bennett. Category:Animated television series Category:Space Goofs